


Everybody Is Typing...

by gxldmp4



Category: Clue (1985)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Boddy and his accomplices are in jail, Chatting & Messaging, Crack Treated Seriously, Everybody's just being disasterous, Fix-It, I do not see it, Lovable Disasters, Rating is for swearing, Ships will be added later as the fic develops!, This is after all that though, This whole fic has Chaotic Energy, also no covid, groupchat fic, onto the actual tags!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:21:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23672227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gxldmp4/pseuds/gxldmp4
Summary: Wadsworthhas started a group chat!
Relationships: Mr. Green & Colonel Mustard & Mrs. Peacock & Professor Plum & Miss Scarlet & Mrs. White
Comments: 22
Kudos: 44





	1. The One Where Wadsworth Starts The Chat and Vine References

_*****-***-****** has started a group chat!  
_  
_**Wadsworth** has added *****-***-****** , *****-***-****** ,_ *****-***-****** _, *****-***-****** , *****-***-****** and *****-***-****** to the groupchat!  
  
*****-***-****** has changed their name to **Wadsworth**!  
  
__*****-***-****** has changed their name to **Miss Scarlet**!  
_  
**_***-***-****_** _has changed their name to **Professor Plum**!  
_  
**_***-***-****_** _has changed their name to **Mr. Green**!  
_  
**_***-***-****_** _has changed their name to **Col. Mustard**!  
_  
**_***-***-****_** _has changed their name to **Mrs. Peacock**!  
_  
**_***-***-****_** _has changed their name to **Mrs. White**!  
_  
**Miss Scarlet** : So, is this why you asked for everyone's numbers after the party?   
**Wadsworth** : Perhapsssss  
**Mr. Green** : I thought I was the only one you asked :(((  
**Miss Scarlet** : That's cold, dude.  
**Mrs. White** : Boys aren't worth your time anyway.  
**Professor Plum** : *cough* Says the woman who spent years murdering her husbands *cough*  
**Professor Plum** : Sorry had to cough  
**Mrs. White** : I swear to FUCK I WILL FIND OUT WHERE YOU LIVE  
**Mrs. White** : WADSWORTH WHERE DOES HE LIVE, HIS STATE, HIS TOWN, THE WHOLE ADRESS  
**Mrs. White** : HIS PHONE NUMBER  
**Professor Plum** : YOU ALREADY KNOW MY PHONE NUMBER  
**Col. Mustard** : Why are we fighting already???  
**Mrs. Peacock** : No need to get violent!!!!  
**Miss Scarlet** : CALM DOWN HE ISN'T WORTH YOUR TIME  
**Mrs. White** : Good point  
**Miss Scarlet** : Huh, didn't think that would work  
**Mr. Green** : I n t e r e s t i n g  
**Mr. Green** : Anyway, why did you think this was a good idea again, Wadsworth?  
**Miss Scarlet** : Bold of you to assume he thinks at all  
**Wadsworth** : Okay, first of all, shut the hell your mouth, Scarlet  
**Wadsworth** : Second of all that's a good question Green, I wish I knew the answer tbh  
**Col. Mustard** : 'Shut the hell your mouth' did you mean to do that or  
**Wadsworth** : MUSTARD HAVE YOU NOT SEEN THAT VINE  
**Wadsworth** : IT'S ICONIC  
**Miss Scarlet** : MUSTARD I AM SO DISAPPOINTED IN YOU RIGHT NOW UGHH  
**Col. Mustard** : :((  
**Miss Scarlet** : SOMEONE SEND A LINK  
**Mr. Green** : <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FRr3wvd-304> EVERYBODY WATCH IT OR I WILL DISOWN YOU ALL  
**Miss Scarlet** : THANK YOU GREEN  
**Mrs. White** : First of all, iconci  
**Mrs. White** : Second of all did you just proclaim yourself as everyone's Dad  
**Mr. Green** : I mean that wasn't my intention but okay sure go to bed at a reasonable time kids  
**Professor Plum** : 'iconci'  
**Mrs. White** : SHUT THE HELL YOUR MOUTH  
**Wadsworth** : OKAY CALM DOWN EVERYONE  
**Wadsworth** : STOP FIGHTING OR I'M REMOVING YOU  
**Professor Plum** : Okay okay okay calm down  
**Miss Scarlet** : No u  
**Wadsworth** : Soooo how about that party huh?  
**Mr. Green** : Ok I think we need a list of Forbidden Topics™ and the party's gonna be on there  
_Everyone is typing..._


	2. The One Where Wadsworth Makes A Mistake and Therapy

**Wadsworth** : Heyyyy  
 **Miss Scarlet** : Yo  
 **Mr. Green** : Hi!!  
 **Mrs. White** : Helloo  
 **Col. Mustard** : Hii  
 **Mrs. Peacock** : Hi!!!!!!!!  
 **Professor Plum** : Heyyy  
 **Wadsworth** : I know that this is bound to end in disaster, but I gave you all the power to change the group chat and each other's names  
 **Wadsworth** : Have fun :)))  
 **Miss Scarlet** : HELL YEAH  
 **Mr. Green** : This isn't going to end well  
 **Miss Scarlet** : @Mrs. White YOU GET FIRST PICK FOR THE GROUP CHAT NAME  
 **Mrs. White** : OH okay thanks Scar  
 **Mrs. White** : I pressed enter too early but your name is Scar now  
 **Wadsworth** : Well long live the king in-fucking-deed  
 **Miss Scarlet** : LMFAOOOOOOO  
 **Mrs. White** : LMAO  
 **Mrs. White** : Okay now let me think of a name one second  
 _ **Mrs. White** changed the group chat name to **The Fucked Up Breakfast Club**!_  
 **Miss Scarlet** : OH HELLL YEAH I FUCKIN LOVE THAT MOVIEEE  
 **Mrs. White** : FUCK YEAH  
 **Col. Mustard** : I've never seen that movie :(  
 **Miss Scarlet** : YOU'VE NEVER W H A T  
 **Miss Scarlet** : WATCH IT IT'S SO FUCKIN GOODDD  
 **Mrs. Peacock** : Stop swearing!!  
 **Miss Scarlet** : FUCK NOO  
 **Miss Scarlet** : I CALL BEING CLAIRE  
 **Mrs. White** : Yeah, because you're _such_ a princess, right?  
 **Miss Scarlet** : Sure am!  
 **Professor Plum** : Aren't there five people in The Breakfast Club?  
 **Miss Scarlet** : You're right but you absolutely shouldn't say it so stfu  
 **Miss Scarlet** : WAIT I THOUGHT OF ANOTHER GC NAME PERMISSION TO CHANGE IT  
 **Mrs. White** : Go ahead "Princess"  
 **Mr. Green** : Hmmmm  
 **Mrs. White** : What?  
 **Mr. Green** : Nvm  
 _ **Miss Scarlet** changed the group chat name to **The Fucked Up Friends Cast**!_  
 **Mrs. White** : ACCURATE  
 _ **Wadsworth** changed the group chat name to **The One Where Everyone Has Issues**!_  
 **Professor Plum** : ACCURATE  
 **Mr. Green** : Are you okay Plum  
 **Professor Plum** : The world may never know  
 _ **Professor Plum** changed the group chat name to **The Fucked Up Gang**!_  
 _ **Mrs. Peacock** changed the group chat name to **Stop Swearing For Jesus**!_  
 **Wadsworth** : OMFGGGGG I'M SOBBING  
 **Mr. Green** : ASDJNASDBHJKASNASASNK  
 _ **Col. Mustard** changed the group chat name to **Stop Changing The Name**!_  
 **Mr. Green** : NO BECAUSE I HAVE AN IDEA SORRY  
 _ **Mr. Green** changed the group chat name to **Gay Anxiety Gang**!_  
 _ **Mrs. White** changed the group chat name to **That's just you, Green**!_  
 **Mr. Green** : Oh, right  
 _ **Wadsworth** changed the group chat name to **Get In My Van**!_  
 **Mr. Green** : WELL THAT TOOK A TURN  
 _ **Miss Scarlet** changed the group chat name to **No Get In MY Van**!_  
 **Mrs. White** : Power move  
 **Miss Scarlet** : Why thank you  
 _ **Mrs. Peacock** changed the group chat name to **We Aren't Getting In Any Vans**!_  
 **Miss Scarlet** : BUT WHYYYYYY :"(  
 **Col. Mustard** : You guys are having fun with this huh  
 _ **Mr. Green** changed the group chat name to **Get In Already We're Going To Therapy**!_  
 **Wadsworth** : THAT'S RIGHT GET IN MY VAN BITCHES  
 **Miss Scarlet** : NO GET IN MY VAN WE CAN STOP AT MCDONALDS  
 **Wadsworth** : FIRST PERSON TO GET INTO MY VAN GETS TO PICK THE MUSIC  
 **Professor Plum** : How long is the drive  
 **Miss Scarlet** : You must be fun on road trips  
 **Miss Scarlet** : GET IN MY VAN PLUM IS BANNED STARTING NOW  
 **Wadsworth** : Well I ain't taking him in mine!  
 **Mr. Green** : 10 minutes, be patient Plum

* * *

 **Professor Plum** : WE'RE HERE IT'S BEEN 10 MINUTES  
 _ **Mr. Green** changed the group chat name to **Therapy**!_  
 ** _M_** _ **r. Green** __changed **Professor Plum** 's name to **Horny Group Therapist With Issues**!  
_ **Miss Scarlet** : I'M SO PROUD OF YOU GREEN  
 **Horny Group Therapist With Issues** : It could've been worse ig  
 **Wadsworth** : Okay who's going first  
 **Horny Group Therapist With Issues** : Well, I guess I will  
 **Miss Scarlet** : Plum you're the therapist  
 **Horny Group Therapist With Issues** : Shhhhh  
 **Horny Group Therapist With Issues** : Well, it all started when Mr. Green gave me this name, I don't know what kind of issues I have but Green said I have them so  
 **Mr. Green** : You just have... issues.  
 **Mrs. White** : LMAO  
 **Wadsworth** : I'll go next  
 **Wadsworth** : It all started when I was born

* * *

 **Horny Group Therapist With Issues** : Well, that's over and done with so I'm changing my name  
 **Mr. Green** : NO DON'T  
 **Horny Group Therapist With Issues** : Okay fine  
 _ **Horny Group Therapist With Issues** has changed **Miss Scarlet'** s name to **Horny Bitch**!_  
 _ **Horny Group Therapist With Issues** has changed **Mr. Green** 's name to **Gay Bitch**!_  
 _ **Horny Group Therapist With Issues** has changed **Col. Mustard'** s name to **Condiment Bitch**!_  
 _ **Horny Group Therapist With Issues** has changed **Mrs. White** 's name to **Goth Bitch**!_  
 _ **Horny Group Therapist With Issues** has changed **Wadsworth** 's name to **Butler Bitch**!_  
 _ **Horny Group Therapist With Issues** has changed **Mrs. Peacock** 's name to **Bird Bitch**!_  
 **Gay Bitch** : Okay but what did Mrs. Peacock ever do to you  
 **Horny Group Therapist With Issues** : Well, she slapped me after the party  
 **Condiment Bitch** : WHY DID SHE SLAP YOU  
 **Horny Bitch** : WE CAN'T JUST GO ON LIKE THIS INFORMATION DIDN'T JUST GET GIVEN TO US TELL US  
 **Bird Bitch** : He flirted with me and asked for my number even though I have a husband  
 **Butler Bitch** : Okay he deserved it tbh  
 **Goth Bitch** : Agreed  
 **Horny Group Therapist With Issues** : Well, she didn't have to slap me!  
 **Gay Bitch** : Shhhh  
 **Butler Bitch** : While we're on the topic Green's name has to be changed  
 **Horny Group Therapist With Issues** : Why????  
 **Butler Bitch** : Because he isn't a bitch  
 **Condiment Bitch** : What about me????  
 **Butler Bitch** : You aren't a bitch but your name is funny so it's staying  
 **Butler Bitch** : Anyways suggestions  
 **Goth Bitch** : Gay Anxiety  
 **Horny Bitch** : Wholesome Gay  
 **Condiment Bitch** : Gay Child  
 **Condiment Bitch** : idk  
 **Gay Bitch** : :)  
 **Goth Bitch** : WAIT NO I TAKE BACK WHAT I SAID BEFORE  
 **Goth Bitch** : Rainbow Worm On A String  
 **Butler Bitch** : THE COUNCIL HAS DECIDED YOUR FATE @Gay Bitch  
 _ **Butler Bitch** has changed **Gay Bitch** 's name to **Rainbow Worm On A String**!_  
 _Seen by everyone_


	3. The One With Pets

**Butler Bitch** : Btw you guys can send pictures  
**Butler Bitch** : Just to make sure it works can someone send a picture  
**Goth Bitch** : Ik EXACTLY what to do with this ty  
**Goth** _ **Bitch** has sent a picture!  
_**Goth Bitch** : If y'all have pets send pics or I shoot  
**Rainbow Worm On A String** : First of all, that's a Nerf gun  
**Goth Bitch** : Don't question my ways  
_**Horny Bitch** has sent a picture!_  
**Rainbow Worm On A String** : 10/10 I LOVE THEM  
**Goth Bitch** : OKAY FIRST OF ALL I NEED TO CHANGE YOUR NAME  
_**Goth Bitch** has changed **Horny Bitch** 's name to **The Princess**!_  
**Rainbow Worm On A String** : h m m m  
**Goth Bitch** : SECOND OF ALL WHAT ARE YOUR CAT'S NAMES I NEED TO KNOW N O W  
**The Princess** : AJASDHASSD THE SIAMESE IS MARILYN AND THE SCOTTISH FOLD IS AUDREY DON'T SHOOT PLEASE  
**Goth Bitch** : NICE, YOU'VE BEEN SPARED  
**Goth Bitch** : @Everyone I have a fully loaded Nerf gun send ur pets and nobody gets hurt  
**Bird Bitch** : I just woke up give me a second  
**Horny Group Therapist With Issues** : It's 11 am how  
**Condiment Bitch** : Okay so do I send a picture or send them to your door  
**Butler Bitch** : KAXJIASKJASDH OMG  
**Rainbow Worm On A Sring** : MUSTARD W H A T  
**Goth Bitch** : Either works for me tbh  
**Goth Bitch** : Scratch the pictures! Just send your pets to me  
_**Condiment Bitch** has sent a picture!_  
**Goth Bitch** : Goddamnit I thought that would work  
**Condiment Bitch** : His name is Atlas! He's a German Shepard  
**Rainbow Worm On A String** : Okay so not to be dramatic but I would die for him  
**Goth Bitch** : I expect him on my doorstep by 6 am  
**Condiment Bitch** : No ma'am  
**Goth Bitch** : May I remind you that I have a fully loaded gun  
**Condiment Bitch** : Wait what  
**Rainbow Worm On A String** : She means the Nerf gun  
**Goth Bitch** : Shut the hell your mouth  
**Condiment Bitch** : Oh that makes a lot more sense  
_**Horny Group Therapist With Issues** has sent a picture!_  
**Butler Bitch** : ř̴̖͍͆̄̉ã̶̪͈̣͎̫̣͐̀̌̇͌t̵͚̮͚̉ ̸̛̺͈͚̖̜̉̽̅a̸͔̗̙̥͓̠͒͊̊r̷͔̦̐̍̓̍m̵̥͓͗͜y̷̢̨̠̱͎̅͂́  
_**Horny Group Therapist With Issues** has sent a picture!_  
**Butler Bitch** : Oh and dogs too nice  
**Horny Group Therapist With Issues** : Okay so the two adult rats are Lily and Whiskers, they had five babies born two days ago and I got attached so I'm keeping them but they don't have names yet  
**The Princess** : Mood  
**Horny Group Therapist With Issues** : The Doberman puppy is Daisy, the Samoyed is Snowball and the Borzoi is Wolf  
**Rainbow Worm On A String** : 11/10 good pets would die for every single one of them  
**Condiment Bitch** : I love them also WOW that's a lot of rats  
_**Butler Bitch** has changed **Horny Group Therapist** 's name to **Rat King**!_  
**Butler Bitch** : I hope you like it because you have no choice!  
**Rat King** : Thanks I think  
**The Princess** : He's not a rat king he's just a rat wym  
**Rat King** : :(  
**The Princess** : Choke  
**Condiment Bitch** : OKAY CALM DOWN  
**Rat King** : Thank you, Condiment Bitch  
_**Condiment Bitch** has changed **Rat King** 's name to **Rat**!_  
**Rat** : Damn you think you know a guy  
**The Princess** : LMFAOOOO  
**Bird Bitch** : Sorry I got distracted! But here's my Budgie, Sky and my Chihuahua, Sophie  
_**Bird Bitch** has sent a picture!_  
**Goth Bitch** : Awwww  
**Rainbow Worm On A String** : 11/10 good birb  
**Goth Bitch** : Okay but I'm genuinely so disappointed that you don't own a Peacock  
**The Princess** : I don't think Peacocks are easy to get a hold of???  
**Goth Bitch** : Eh fair point princess  
_**Bird Bitch** has sent a picture!_  
**Butler Bitch** : WHY SOPHIE LOOK LIKE THAT THOUGH  
**Butler Bitch** : THAT ISN'T JUST A CURSED IMAGE YOUR WHOLE DOG IS CURSED  
**Goth Bitch** : LMFAOOOO  
**The Princess** : DOES YOUR CHIHAUHA NEED AN EXORCIST MA'AM  
**Rainbow Worm On A String** : I DROPPED MY PHONE OMG  
**Rainbow Worm On A String** : 9/10 SORRY SOPHIE SCARES ME  
**Rat** : Looking up ways to expel a demon from your dog brb  
**Bird Bitch** : SHE SNEEZED SORRY  
**Condiment Bitch** : IS SHE OKAY  
**Condiment Bitch** : Oh nvm  
**Rainbow Worm On A String** : OH okay 11/10 good girl  
**Bird Bitch** : Also can someone change my name  
_**Goth Bitch** has changed **Bird Bitch** 's name to **Demon Keeper**!_  
**Demon Keeper** : To something that's... not that!  
_**Rainbow Worm On A String** has changed **Demon Keeper** 's name to **Birb Lady**!_  
**Birb Lady** : Thank you!!  
**Rainbow Worm On A String** : No problem!  
**Goth Bitch** : @Butler Bitch do you have pets  
**Butler Bitch** : Yeah I have a Corgi puppy one second  
**Rainbow Worm On A String** : CORGIIII  
**Birb Lady** : I love Corgis!  
**Rat** : I got ways to expel a demon from Sophie  
**Rat** : Oh nvm  
**The Princess** : I can only imagine what your search history would look like to a stranger  
**The Princess** : ALSO CORGI  
_**Butler Bitch** has sent a picture!_  
**Butler Bitch** : His name is S'mores :)  
**Rainbow Worm On A String** : OKAY IK I KEEP SAYING THIS FOR EVERY PET BUT I WOULD LITERALLY DIE FOR S'MORES 11/10 VERY GOOD BOY  
**Goth Bitch** : I SECOND THAT STATEMENT  
**Rat** : I THIRD THAT STATEMENT  
**Condiment Bitch** : I FOURTH THAT STATEMENT  
**The Princess** : Everyone liked that!  
**Birb Lady** : Very cute!  
**Goth Bitch** : I'm guessing you don't have any pets Mr. Green?  
**Rainbow Worm On A String** : I do she's just sleeping one second I gotta try not to wake her up  
**Butler Bitch** : YOU HAVE A PET  
**Butler Bitch** : WHY DIDN'T I EXPECT YOU TO HAVE A PET  
**The Princess** : ME NEITHER WHAT  
**Rainbow Worm On A String** : Yep! A cat  
**Goth Bitch** : HELL YEAH ANOTHER CAT  
**Goth Bitch** : SEND YOUR CAT AND YOU DON'T GET HURT  
_**Rainbow Worm On A String** has sent a picture!  
_**Rainbow Worm On A String** : Surprise! I have two cats  
**Birb Lady** : Awww!!!  
**Condiment Bitch** : Cute!  
**Goth Bitch** : HELL YEAH TWO CATS ALSO SEND THEM TO ME THIS IS A THREAT  
**The Princess** : This message is sponsored by Nerf  
**Goth Bitch** : How'd you know  
**The Princess** : Lucky guess  
**The Princess** : ALSO THE KITTEN AWWW SHE'S TINY  
**Butler Bitch** : NAMES  
**Rat** : I LOVE THEM  
**Rainbow Worm On A String** : DIJIUASK THE KITTEN IS A MUNCHKIN AND HER NAME IS ANGELINE BECAUSE I COULDN'T PICK BETWEEN ANGEL AND TANGERINE  
**Butler Bitch** : That's the best reasoning behind a name I've ever heard thank you for sharing your story  
**Rainbow Worm On A String** : AND THE ADULT TABBY IS PRINCESS  
**The Princess** : Okay I apologize in advance for stealing your line but I would die for them  
_**The Princess** has sent a picture!_  
**The Princess** : @Goth Bitch I found a Nerf gun now send ur pets  
_**Goth Bitch** has sent a picture!_  
**The Princess** : Snek  
_**Goth Bitch** has sent a picture!_  
**The Princess** : Sneak  
_**Goth Bitch** has sent a picture!_  
**Goth Bitch** : The Ball Python is Medusa, the ferret is Bandit and the Maine Coon is Crow  
**Rainbow Worm On A String** : 11/10 FOR ALL OF THEM I WOULD DIE FOR THEM AND THAT'S THE LAST TIME I SAY THAT I PROMISE  
**Birb Lady** : I don't like snakes but cute!  
**The Princess** : Medusa is adorable wym  
**Condiment Bitch** : Cuteeee  
**Butler Bitch** : Low-key wondering if I should be looking at Medusa or not  
**Goth Bitch:** Nah she's good  
Butler Bitch: Okay nice  
**Goth Bitch** : Oh and can someone change my name  
**Condiment Bitch** : Me too pls  
_**The Princess** has changed **Goth Bitch** 's name to **It's Nerf or Nothing**! **  
**_**Butler Bitch** : Power move  
_**Rat** has changed **Condiment Bitch** 's name to **War Condiment**!_  
**Butler Bitch** : Yet another power move  
**War Condiment** : It's better than Condiment Bitch!  
**Goth Bitch** : Well I gtg  
**Rainbow Worm On A String** : Me too, sorry- talk to you guys tomorrow!!!  
**Butler Bitch** : Okay byeeee  
**The Princess** : Byeeee  
_Seen by **Butler Bitch** , **Rat** , **War Condiment** , and **Birb Lady**_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this chapter!! I'm sorry it took so long, I had no motivation for a while, but I'm back now!!!  
> A special thank you to my friend Marley, who doesn't have an AO3 account, for helping me with this fic!!! <33 love u bro!


	4. The One With The Boys At 3AM

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everybody Is Typing, sweetie, I'm SO sorry that I haven't updated since April OH MY GOD  
> Also, I only just added it to the tags but COVID isn't a thing in this modern AU!!! I am frankly SICK of it and I don't think it's been referenced in the previous chapters so,, I do not see it -_-

**Butler Bitch** : I GOT A PSA LISTEN UP  
**Rainbow Worm On A String** : It's 3 AM WHAT COULD YOU POSSIBLY WANT  
**It's Nerf or Nothing** : OH FOR FUCKS SAKES WHAT?  
**Birb Lady** : PLEASE get to the point  
**The Princess** : Who the FUCK woke me up  
**The Princess** : Whoever woke me up is getting their knees stolen  
**It's Nerf or Nothing** : It was Wadsworth  
**The Princess** : WADSWORTH YOU BITCH  
**Rat** : It's 6 am for me but I still want to go back to sleep can this wait for a few more hours, please  
**Butler Bitch** : ...So 4/7 am  
**Rat** : NO.  
**Birb Lady** : GET TO THE POINT  
**Butler Bitch** : OKAY OKAY OKAY  
**War Condiment** : What the hell is happening it's 3 am  
**The Princess** : God I wish I knew  
**Butler Bitch** : PSA! The singular term for spaghetti is spaghetto.  
**Birb Lady** : Is that all??  
**Butler Bitch** : Yes  
**Birb Lady** : Goodnight  
**Rainbow Worm On A String** : Gn  
**Rat** : Thank you  
**War Condiment** : Thanks??? I think???  
**The Princess** : Brb off to make one (1) spaghetto  
**It's Nerf or Nothing** : Wait no come back  
**It's Nerf or Nothing** : Please I need someone to talk to  
**Rat** : YOU'RE IN A GROUP CHAT??  
**Butler Bitch** : BITCH WHAT ARE WE  
**Butler Bitch** : ROACHES???  
**It's Nerf or Nothing** : Yeah ❤️  
**War Condiment** : :(  
_**Rainbow Worm On A String** changed the group chat name to **Ma'am This Is A McDonalds**!_  
**It's Nerf or Nothing** : @The Princess I beg of you give me something to do  
**The Princess** : Sure  
**The Princess** : Text me ur address we can watch The Breakfast Club or smth  
**It's Nerf or Nothing** : Alright  
**Rainbow Worm On A String** : And then there were four  
_**Butler Bitch** changed the group chat name to **Me And The Boys At 3 AM**!_  
**Rat** : Quick the girls are gone let's do something  
**Rat** : Ideas?  
**Rainbow Worm On A String** : Bless you  
**War Condiment** : ????  
**Rainbow Worm On A String** : Sorry my cat sneezed KJASDBHIOASDK  
**Rat** : ASMASIUJASJJASDJI  
**War Condiment** : Well tell her I said bless you  
**Rainbow Worm On A String** : I told her and she mewed  
**Butler Bitch** : I'M NOT OVER HOW YOU SAID BLESS YOU TO YOUR CAT???  
**Rainbow Worm On A String** : I FEEL RUDE WHEN I DON'T SAY ANYTHING OKAY  
**Rat** : OH MY G O D  
**Butler Bitch** : You ball of fucking sunshine  
**Rainbow Worm On A String** : that's the most frightening way I've EVER been complimented but thanks  
**War Condiment** : If the compliments people give me aren't oddly scary I don't want em  
**Rat** : YOU are FUCKING special  
**War Condiment** : I'm crying thank you  
**Rat** : Wait are you actually  
_**War Condiment** has sent a picture!_  
**Rat** : OH NO DON'T CRY WAIT STOP OH MY GOD  
**War Condiment** : Okay  
**Rainbow Worm On A String** : Well that was scarily easy  
**Rat** : Okay Rainbow Bitch On A String  
**Rat** : I SWEAR TO GOD I MEANT TO TYPE WORM OMG  
**Butler Bitch** : LMFAOISDJIOKJ  
**Rainbow Worm On A String** : Damn okay  
**War Condiment** : LMFAO  
_**Butler Bitch** changed **Rainbow Worm On A String** 's name to **Rainbow Bitch On A String**!_  
**Rainbow Bitch On A String** :  
**Butler Bitch** : Pensive cowboy what crimes will he commit  
**Rat** : Arson  
**Rat** : As a treat  
**War Condiment** : NO???  
**Rat** : Yeah ❤️  
**Rat** : Also can someone change my name  
**Butler Bitch** : K  
_**Butler Bitch** has changed **Rat** 's name to **Arson Cowboy**!_  
**Arson Cowboy** : I wanna be a cowboy baby!  
**Rainbow Bitch On A String** : HELL YEAH!!!  
**Butler Bitch** : I WANNA BE A COWBOY BAAAAABY  
**Arson Cowboy** : I WANNA BE A COWBOY BAABY  
**War Condiment** : Woah  
**Butler Bitch** : HIVEMIND  
_**Arson Cowboy** has changed **Butler Bitch** 's name to **Arson Cowboy 2: Electric Boogaloo**!_  
**War Condiment** : Can I be an arson cowboy too  
_**Arson Cowboy** has changed **War Condiment'** s name to **War Crimes Cowboy**!_  
**War Crimes Cowboy** : Close enough???  
**Rainbow Bitch On A String** : Welcome to McDonald's we got Arson Cowboys, a War Crimes Cowboy and a Rainbow Bitch On A String  
**War Crimes Cowboy** : ASDKJHSDUIOJNKASDHJIKLSDJN  
**Arson Cowboy** : Oh to be a pet rat napping in the sun during the sunrise  
**Arson Cowboy** : I did not mean to type that whoops  
**War Crimes Cowboy** : The dream  
**Rainbow Bitch On A String** : Weekend plans!  
**Rainbow Bitch On A String** : Pics or it isn't happening smh  
**Arson Cowboy 2: Electric Boogaloo** :   
**War Crimes Cowboy** : Excuse me but what the fuck  
**Rainbow Bitch On A String** : Sir this is a McDonald's  
_**Arson Cowboy** has sent a picture!_  
**Rainbow Bitch On A String** : BABY BABY BABY BABY  
**Arson Cowboy 2: Electric Boogaloo** : Oh so she's TINY tiny  
**Arson Cowboy** : Yeah!! Still haven't named the babies so I just call them all Baby until then  
**War Crimes Cowboy** : Can I help name them 👀  
**Arson Cowboy** : Yeah sure text me  
**War Crimes Cowboy** : Thanks!  
**Arson Cowboy** : Np  
_Seen by **War Crimes Cowboy** , **Arson Cowboy 2: Electric Boogaloo** , and **Rainbow Bitch On A String**!_


End file.
